Truth
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Kuai Liang has found out the truth behind the Shirai Ryu attack…now he has to tell the Master. Hanzo Hasashi…but what if…he couldn't tell him….SPOILERS based on Mortal Kombat X story mode


**Kuai Liang has found out the truth behind the Shirai Ryu attack…now he has to tell the Master. Hanzo Hasashi…but what if…he couldn't tell him….**

 **Spoilers... based on the Mortal Kombat X story mode**

 **Sub-zero P.O.V**

I have found out the truth. Now…Quan Chi was the one that killed the Shirai Ryu. He just used a hologram to make it look like the Lin Kuei.

I have to tell Hanzo. He won't come in peace though. I have to tell him but how? I have to invite him here.

"Grandmaster…is there something in your mind?" asked Frost

"Frost…I have found out about the Shirai Ryu attack…it wasn't the Lin Kuei that attacked…" I said "It was Quan Chi and I have to tell Hanzo and I will invite him here"

"What?" she asked "You are crazy…Hanzo won't even listen to you"

"We must try…" I said

"Wait…why do you want to tell him…I mean he killed your brother…" she asked

"I forgive though…" I said "It wasn't even his fault…he was blinded with vengeance"

"He….just killed him like nothing…and now he wants to kill you too" she said

"I know…but if I tell him the truth…he won't bother us…or…"

"Okay…" she said "You do what you think is right…but it be easy"

"Okay…"

….

Hanzo was standing outside our temple. Frost and I were looking at him; he did look a little impatience.

"Stay here Frost…" I said

I walked out and gave a bow "Master Hasashi"

"This better be quick…" he said "I do not wish to linger here"

"Please…" I mentioned towards the table.

Hanzo didn't move. I walked a little towards him and I was grabbed and punched back. I groaned and I hear a yell.

"Frost…" I yelled

"There will be no peace scorpion" she yelled

She started fighting him. He knocks her out and stood in front of me.

"You only invited to attack me…." he yelled "You are just like your brother…"

"I'm not my brother…" I said

"I'll have your head"

Hanzo takes out his sword and slashed me. I blocked a few hits as I hit him. I was punched in the gut and I groaned.

I held up my hand in surrender "Please…let's talk…"

I was kicked on the head "Hanzo…I have something to tell you about your clan"

"You are going to destroy them again" he yelled

"No…please…let me explain" I said "I know who did it"

"Your brother…" said Scorpion

"No…."

I was kicked and I fought back. I tried my best to get him to stop but he kept on fighting.

"Your clan killed my wife and son" he yelled "How will I ever forgive you…or even forget that"

"It wasn't my clan…nor it was my brother…" I yelled "You've been fooled"

"Stop talking…"

I tripped him and froze his feet and arms down.

"I have to show you something…" I said "So please…let's stopped this"

"Never…"

His hands grew on fire and melt the ice. I stood still and held out my arms.

"I don't want to fight…" I said

"Well…I do…" he said "I will finish you"

"My clan had nothing to do with your clan…" I said

"Your brother said the same thing…"

"It wasn't us…"

"He said that too…"

I fought him again but I was growing tired. He is still blind with vengeance. I then see Raiden and he was staring with worry. I wanted to talk but I felt a sharp pain.

His sword was through my chest. I yelped and groan in pain as I fell to my knees. Scorpion lifted his sword and yelled out.

Raiden comes up running and tackles him down.

"Scorpion enough" he yelled

"Not until I have his head" Hanzo yelled

"Grandmaster" yelled Frost as she went to my aid.

"Scorpion be gone" yelled Raiden

Scorpion frowns and teleports away.

"Sub-zero…" whispered Raiden

I looked into the sky in pain. I felt numb yet…hurting. I slowly closed my eyes.

"Grandmaster!" yelled Frost

….

 **Hanzo P.O.V**

It's has been a week since the encounter. I finally killed that murderer. Now I can live on. I still wanted to know what he wanted to tell me…but that is all in the past now.

"That Lin Kuei bastard is gone…" I yelled "Now…I can be in peace…"

"I don't think so Hanzo" said Raiden

"How long have you been there?" asked Hanzo

"Five minutes" answered Raiden

"Well…you heard…" said Hanzo

"Yes…but you killed the wrong guy!" yelled Raiden

I was thrown aback. My eyes were wide; I never seen him that angry.

"You killed one the greatest warrior…one of the best trainer…a wise man…a strong great man" said Raiden

"His clan killed my family…"

"I told you…you killed the wrong guy"

I looked down with anger. "I know…"

"Come with me…" said Raiden

I walked with him and we made it to the Lin Kuei temple.

"How dare you bring me here? I yelled

"Shut up…and come with me" yelled Raiden

I walked to him and we were in the inside of the temple. Frost was pacing back and forth. I got to give her credit…she had been handling things well.

I turned and I see a statue of Kuai Liang. I wanted to destroy it.

"Don't you even think about it" said Raiden

Frost went up to us and bowed down.

"This way" she said

I stopped in front and I see pieces of Sektor. Raiden pressed a button. A hologram of Quan showed up. I listened and watched and then he said it.

"I exterminated the Shirai Ryu as promised" said Quan Chi

My heart stopped…I went numb. This is what Kuai Liang going to tell me. He wanted me to know the truth and I…I…killed the wrong…man.

"We forgive you Scorpion" said Frost

I looked up with shock… "I…I…killed the wrong…"

"Scorpion…it's in the past now" said Raiden

"I'm sorry" I said

"You may go…" said Raiden "Now…we just wanted to show you"

I walked slowly and then stopped in front of Kuai Liang's statue. I fell to my knees and yelled out.

"I'm sorry…." I yelled out "What have I done!"

I fisted my hands and kept on yelling.

"I will kill Quan Chi…for the Shirai Ryu and" I said "For you"

….

 **Just a short story**


End file.
